Popular
by april upside down
Summary: "I don't like to go in depth to tell people how ugly they are, so I'll just sing it!" Nopril friendship, Boah


**This is for our dear Kimberleigh, who requested a Boah oneshot! It's kind of a peace treaty, I guess. But Kim, in all honesty (I wanted to say this BEFORE you read this), I'm a little peeved with your review to Impossible. You like Boah, that's cool, but you don't need to go bashing people's stories. All couples should get a chance. I like Bril but I don't go bashing all your Boah stories, do I? NO. It's one thing to say it in your own story, but it's a different thing to say it in a review for someone else's. That's all :D. **

**So, in this story Noah is a little bit of a nerd and April is one of the popular girls (No Olivia, Jamie or Rabakkah). These two girls hate each other (right now) but April begins to see the light….**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>"That's suicidal Noah!" My twin sister, Rose, pounded a fist on the table.<p>

"I like him!" I defended, crossing my arms.

Luke studied his French fries and looked at me, "She's right, you may like him but going to April for help… May be a little extreme."

"You're only saying that because you like her," I scowled and stuck out my tongue as Rose threw one of his French fries at me.

"You're desperate, Noah, face it," Rose shook her head sadly.

I gasped, "Am not! It was Kami's idea too!"

"April likes Kami, she doesn't like you!" Rose blurted out. "No offense," She added quickly when I gave her a look of disgust.

"She'll stomp on you, she'll mortify you in front of everyone, she'll ruin you if you ask her for help!" Luke said loudly and a couple people turned towards him. Rose and I started cracking up but Luke shushed us.

"Well, I'm going. She can help me, no matter what either of you say," I said seriously, standing up and walking over to where April sat. I heard Rose and Luke say DESPERATE at the same time, but I didn't turn around. I was too focused on my personal mission. What had to be done.

April was the popular girl in school but she was only mean to the people she thought deserved it. Apparently, I deserved it. She was sitting with Kami, Ana, Fernando, Riley and Melt and they were all laughing at something I didn't hear. Ana nudged April and she turned to look at me, her crystal blue eyes piercing me. A shiver went down my back as I took a step closer to her table. With every step I took, the laughter died down until when I arrived, it was deadly silent. I felt a million pairs of eyes turn to me, but I didn't back down.

Before I could open my mouth, April shook her head. "What do you want NoahElla?" She snapped.

"Don't call me NoahElla," I growled.

April laughed, "Don't tell me what to do."

"Fair," I nodded, making myself calm down, the worst was yet to come, "I need your help."

"You need a designers help," Ana sneered then looked obediently at April, "That was good, right?"

"For you," April replied, "Now what is it?"

"I want to go out with Buddy Utsukushii and since he was so in love with you, I thought you could help me," I said quickly, looking down.

"Noah, dear, just because you're blonde doesn't mean you have an excuse to be stupid," April said with mock sweetness in her voice.

"Oh yeah, so what's your excuse?" I snapped.

"FYI, Noah, I'm a poet," April nodded.

I shook my head, "Tell me a poem. A good one."

April laughed haughtily, "Roses are red, violets are blue. God made me pretty, what happened to you?"

Everyone at the table began to laugh and I pulled up an empty seat, silencing them all, "Now listen, April, I don't know what your problem is but I bet it's really hard to pronounce. Or it's just b-otch disease. Why can't you just be nice?"

April narrowed her eyes, "You've lived here as long as I have. You should know just as well as I do that being nice gets you nowhere in Wisteria. Wisteria is a town where the best win, and if you're not at the top of the food chain, then you're at the bottom."

"Will you help me?" I said slowly.

April blinked, "I really want to say no, but there's this little voice in me saying yes. So I will."

"That would be called your conscience," I rolled my eyes.

April shrugged, "Either way, I'll be at your house at four."

I nodded and resisted a smile and the urge to hug her so I stood up instead.

"Going so soon? I was about to poison the tea!" April smirked and I stomped away.

"That girl's such a brat," I grumbled sitting back down at my own table.

Rose and Luke both turned to April and then back at me. "She said no?" They asked in unison.

"No, she said yes," I replied, "But I regret asking now."

(4:00 PM)

"Noah, April Dickson is here!" My mom shouted upstairs, her voice a mixture of glee and confusion.

"Send her up," I replied, logging out of Facebook and going to sit on my bed.

April burst in a few seconds later and grimaced but forced a smile when I coughed, "Nice…..house."

"Yeah, just help me so we can get this over with," I snapped, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"About that, I don't like to go in depth to tell people how ugly they are, so I'll just sing it!" April smirked.

"April, no," I started but she cut me off.

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate then I, and let's face it, who isn't_" She patted the side of my cheek, "_Less fortunate than I, my tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover I simply HAVE to take over. I know, I know, exactly what they need…"_April stood up and looked at me from head to toes. "_And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, don't worry! I'm determined to succeed. Follow my lead and yes indeed you will be… Popular. You're gonna be popular!"_

I stood up and gave April a weird look and she did Shanae turns around me. April placed her hands on my back and pushed it lightly so I was standing tall, _"I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys little ways the flirt and flounce, ooh!"_

April made her way to my closet and flung open the doors, taking in my clothes, she turned around quickly with a fake smile, "_I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair. Everything that really counts to be popular. I'll help you be popular!"_

April walked over to my mirror that had pictures of Rose, Luke, Kami (before she was popular) and I. She pulled down the pictures and tossed them in a drawer, _"You'll hang with the right cohorts! You'll be good at sports! Know the slang you've got to know, so lets start cuz you've got an awfully long way to go!"_

I shook my head and motioned to my door. April smiled and sat with me on my bed, "_Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis, now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to... Popular! I know about popular!"_

I rolled my eyes but April continued anyway.

"_And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be! Instead of dreary who you were...uh, are. There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popular..." _

I raised a questioning eyebrow and April gave me a blank look, but then noticed her lyrics didn't rhyme. She thought for a moment.

"_Lar…"_ She tried and I nodded, _"We're gonna make you popular!"_

"Now, why is it so important to be popular?" I asked, interrupting her for the first time.

April bit her lip, "Let me explain it like this," She grabbed a lipgloss off my dresser and started smothering it on my lips along with adding two coats of mascara and some silver eyeshadow, "_When i see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features, remind them on their own behalf to - think - of celebrated heads of state, or specially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular! Please! It's all about popular. It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be, very very popular like ME!"_

I threw my hands in the air, "This is never going to work!"

"Oh, please!" April shrieked, jumping up and dancing around my room, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Your whole life is going to change and just because of me. Okay, now let me show you how to toss your hair."

I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair and looked uncertainly at April.

"You just flip," She said, swishing the curls out of her face, "You just flip," she did it again.

I tried but my long hair didn't go far.

"Or you could use your hands," She playfully pushed her curls this time.

I started batting ungracefully at mine and looked back at April.

"Or um, you could use your whole body," She began to toss her hair in circles by leaning down and up very fast. When she came up the third time she stumbled a little and I helped steady her.

"Woah, don't do that one!" She giggled, "Now let's find you something besides that shirt to wear!" She began racking through my closet to no avail, turning back around about 5 minutes later empty handed, "We need to go shopping."

"Would you like my help?" I asked.

April shook her head, "Just wear the shirt, it's pretty! Now for the finishing touch!" April pulled a beautiful diamond comb out of her hair, shaking her curls out a little and pinned it into mine. "Yup," She smiled knowingly, "Diamonds go good with blondes." April fluffed up my hair a little for me and sat so she was looking at my face.

"Why Miss Noah, look at you, you're beautiful!" April beamed.

I got up and went over to my mirror. I looked like a Barbie doll, but a very Noah-y one at that.

"You think it'll work?" I asked.

April nodded, "Oh, it'll work. Go get him tiger!"

I gulped and April escorted me to the front door, where she walked to her own car and I walked to mine.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome!" April waved cheerfully before driving away.

It was now or never.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! NOW, here's the important thing! I think I may want to make this a few more chapters long (that's why it isn't finished!) so I need YOUR votes for A.) What couples you want in it! B.) If It should be continued. C.) How many more chapters should I write? And ect. REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
